With urine bags that are attached to the upper or lower leg for daytime use, it is usual to provide a shut off tap where the bag is to be connected to a bedside bottle or bag for overnight use. The tap is customarily connected to the bag in a length of tubing close to the person's body and this can give rise to problems in the usual case where the tap has a projecting lever arm which is movable between a closed position generally parallel to the length of tubing and an open position generally at right angles thereto. In the open position the projecting lever arm may press into the person's body and may be inadvertently moved to the closed position for example when the person turns over in his sleep.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tap having a lever arm which need not project unduly in either open or closed positions thereof.